A drier of this kind is known from DE 201 04 205 U1, for example.
Known driers of this kind are assembled at the erection site of the drier from drier segments which are of the full cross section of the drier and are assembled at a production site remote from the erection site of the drier. The transport of these drier segments from the production site to the erection site of the drier entails considerable transport costs.